Naruto Kakumei
by Jazzcat2007
Summary: Mokusei was the pink haired kuinichi fate chose to bring peace to the land of shinobi. Will she raise to the challenge? Or will evil drag her from her chosen path? Love, hate, death, life, friendship, rivals, fate, choice.
1. A New Begining redone

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters or stuff made by Kishimoto Masashi, i only own the Naruto Kakumei characters (Mokusei, Taisuke, Shio, Keikuro etc.)

(F.Y.I.- Kakumei means revolution in Japanese)

_**Naruto Kakumei**_

Sakura's not the only pink-haired kunoichi in the area. The names Mokusei. I lived in the Hidden Mist since I was a baby but now I find myself on the way to a new home in the Hidden Leaf. I have short pink hair pushed back so it stays out of my face. I've always had a pale complection, it runs in the family. My eyes are light brown. I like to wear light pink lip-gloss. I wear a white trench coat like the one Anko wears. Under it I have a black wife-beater and black bicycle shorts. My weapon holster is on my left leg and my wave headband is around my neck. I wear a pair of black goggles on my head because I can't open my eyes under water (yeah I know...shame on me) and you never know when goggles will come in handy. In the Hidden Mist, ninja's learn many things about using tools and the environment to your advantage. I specialize in senbon (needles) and the water element. Since I do not posses the element of wind I cannot create ice but water is very powerful if you know what your doing. So anyway, that's me and with that said lets get on with the story!

**A New Beginning** (warning- this is BEFORE the exam but AFTER naru's group graduated)

Yesterday I finally got to the Hidden Leaf village. The new house isn't very big but its better than my previous home. Unpacking was fast so I got to wonder around a bit. I met this kid Naruto, he was okay but a bit loud. Everything's so GREEN here. In the Water Country it was mostly rocks and of course water. I kind of got lost on the way home so mom was mad when I came in late.

Its about lunch time now and I'm off to see the Hokage!

Hokage- You must be Mokusei. Come in.

I nod, shut the door behind me, and walk in front of his desk. He stares at me smoking his pipe. We stay in silence for a while before he smiles and speaks.

Hokage- I already know you have graduated and become a genin from the Mist's academe, so I wont make you reenter the one here...

I let out a loud sigh then regain my composure. The old man laughs.

Hokage- Your not going to the academe but I will have to know your talents and faults so I have arranged for you to temporarily join one of our graduation teams for a few missions. The johnin in charge will update me on your progress. From there we can move you to another team, keep you right where you are or assign you your own sensai and become a two man team.

I nod my head again and the Hokage turns to the door.

Hokage- You can come in now.

_Who's he talking to?_

In comes a women with long black hair and crimson eyes.

Hokage- Mokusei, this is your new sensai, Kurenai Yuuhi.

Mokusei- Hi

Kurenai- Nice to meat you. Come on I want you to introduce you to your new team.

She motioned me to follow her as she walked out the door. We walked through the village into the forest. There three people were waiting.

Kurenai- Everyone this is Mokusei Yusuke, she's going to be training with us for a while. I have an important meeting to attend to so I can't stay. Why don't you introduce yourselves? I suggest you all spend the rest of the day together. Getting to know eachother and bonding but tomorrow we have a mission so make sure you get some sleep.

Then she walked away.

I blinked slowly as I watched her back.

U_m...okay then..._

I heard a laugh from behind me I turn to face my new team mates.

Kiba- Hey im Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru.

Kiba had shaggy brown hair, black cat-like eyes and a big grey coat on. Akamaru was a little white and brown puppy on his head.

_So kwaii! He has adorable brown puppy eyes! _

I smiled and shook his outstretched hand then looked at the other two.

Hinata- um...m-my name i-is H-Hinata Hyuuga...

Shino- Shino Aburame

Mokusei- Hey

I smile at them too and bowed. An awkward silence fallows and finally Kiba break the silence.

Kiba- _So your from the Hidden Mist village?_

I turn back to him and grin

Mokusei- Yeah! I've lived there since I was a baby! This is the first time I've moved to a new village. I gotta tell you this village is huge!

Kiba- So have you already been shown the village?

Mokusei- No but I'm doing good navigating on my own. So far I know where my house is, the Administration Building, the Hokage's office and now I know how to get here!

Kiba- *blink* okay...

I scratch the back of my head and laugh.

Mokusei- So whats there to do for fun here? I'm kind of bored just standing here talking.

Kiba- We can go over to my house if you want, you like dogs right?

Mokusei- Love 'em! Right Akamaru?

Akamaru- _bark!_

I grab Akamaru and grin at Kiba

Mokusei- Lead the way!

Kiba laughs and walks in the direction, I'm guessing, is his house. Me, Hinata, and Shino follow. On the way I would pick up a pebble and chuck it at Kiba's head, and when he turns around point at Shino and look innocent (I guess you could call it a game). One time I got caught about to chuck one and but I pretended to cry saying Shino MADE me throw them. After arriving at Kiba's house we walked around for a bit not quiet sure what to do, that is until we ran into Kiba's mom and sister battling it out over who has to clean the dishes. Needless to say we booked it out of their before they sent their rage our way. Now we're heading to my house because I know for a fact that something's happening there that will save us from our boredom. Upon arriving at my home a loud yell is heard from somewhere deep in the house. We look at each other then run through the door and towards the source of the shouting. We skid to a stop to find my teary-eyed and heavily pregnant mom yelling at my dad who was sitting freaked out on the couch, apparently sharpening his kuni beforehand. I let out a relieved sigh to see it's nothing serious. My new team mates are blinking in confusion at the scene before us. Upon hearing us enter the room my parents look over at us. My mom letting out a sob jumps at me hugging me to death.

Mokusei's Mom- Oh thank god your home honey! Your father has been so mean to me today! First he refused to get my favorite dumplings this morning and now he wont let me sleep because he has to sharpen his precious kuni! I'm so sorry that you have to deal with him all the time, Moku you're my little angel. I love you so much.

Mokusei- um..I love you too mom

Everyone , save my mom, gets big sweat drops as I laugh nervously at my mother's actions. She whips the tears from her face and finally notices my teammates behind me. A big smile grows on her face as she beams at them over my shoulder.

Mokusei's Mom- Oh! You must be Moku's new team mates! I'm so happy to get to meet you! Aw your all so adorable!

My mom lets go of me and hugs all of my friends then suddenly declaires...

Mokusei's Mom- I know! I'll go make some dinner!

And then she bounds into the kitchen, out of site. Silence fills the room. My father puts his tools down and stands up he bows to my friends.

Mokusei's Dad- I'm sorry you had to see that. She's been very moody recently and im sure the baby's hard on her. I am Kisuke, and that was my wife Ai, we're Mokusei's parents it's nice to meet you.

I love my dad. He's so shy and polite. Then you have my mom who's the total opposite. I guess the old saying opposite's attract is true after all. I have pink hair like my mom and my dad's deep brown eyes. Me and Dad have a bet going, I bet that the baby's going to have black hair like my dad and blue eyes like my mom, Dad thinks (girl or boy) the baby will have all his looks. I doubt it. Wishful thinking. I guess he would wish that. I mean could you imagine a BOY with pink hair? *shudders*

Kiba- Mokusei are you okay?

Mokusei- huh? Oh! Yay I'm fine just picturing my little brother with pink hair.

Everyone looks at me weird. I let out a laugh.

After a long diner and some more fighting. I bid my new teammates good night and head to bed.

The next morning I wake up late I stumble down the stairs trying to fix my messy hair, and stuff a set of toast in my mouth before sprinting out the door. At the training grounds my team is already waiting for me.

Mokusei- Morning!

Kurenai- Good morning sleepy head. Late for your first day of missions..lovely. Anyway. Today we have a few D-rank missions to do then you guys can head home.

Kurenai-sensai leads us to a fenced-in area with DO NOT ENTER signs all over it. Inside I could see little sprouts placed in rows through out the huge area.

_Wait a second...Oh no!_

Kurenai- Our first mission is to plant all these baby tree's to make up for the amount lost in the last bomb mishap. The land lord needs us to be out of here by noon so get working. Mokusei you plant the first two rows to your left, Hinata you plant the next two rows, Kiba do the same for the next two rows and Shino you and me with plant the last four rows.

Kiba/ Mokusei/ Hinata/ Shino- Hai...!

I walk over to my rows and pick up the shovel.

_This is going to be such a pain..._

I dig holes in the soil for the first couple tree sprouts, then plant them. I continue this routine a few more times before I plop down in the dirt. I look over to see how the rest of my team is doing to see Hinata has planted around the same as me, Kiba and Akamaru are almost done, and Shino is done the first row. Kurenai-sensai is no where to be found.

_All her tree's are planted! She must be like...Super Ninja! I should get back to work I REALLY don't want to be here when the sun's burning cancer into my back. Up we go! _

I push myself up and continue my digging and planting, digging and planting till all my tree's are done. I drag my tired and over-heated body over to the shade, flop down on the grass and wipe the sweat away from my face. Kurenai-sensai 'puffs' in front of the team and leads us to our next mission. I find myself looking at MORE tree's...only these ones are cut and in a messy pile.

Kurenai- Okay, now what we need to do is move these logs over to the cabin and stack them neatly next to the barn.

Mokusei/ Kiba- Hai...

We get to work and surprisingly it didn't take too long to finish. Conveniently the barn was pretty close to the mass of logs we had to pile. So now a few hours later we're cleaning out an old tea shop I'm being lazy and sitting on some boxes behind the shop looking at the setting sun. The rest of my team are out front or inside dusting. I volunteered to "sweep the back steps". As I watch the orange and gold streaks wisp across the sky I think back to the sunsets back at the Hidden Mist village, the place I'm watching them from are different but the sun's still the same. I feeling of calmness and a sense of home wash over me. Unbeknown to me a single tear sprinkles down my face. Smiling softly I wipe it away. I jump off the boxes and walk back around to the front of the shop were my team is saying their goodbyes to the owners. I quickly bow to them and then walk off with the rest of my team. After dropping off a report at the Hokage's office we go our separate ways. When I get home I greet my parents before heading upstairs to sleep.

_Today was very tiring and boring. Oh well. _

I lay on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking.

_You know...living here isn't as bad as I thought it would be...The sun's still the same...I have a feeling this is the start of something either really cool or really insane. hmmmm sounds like fun!_

Mk that's the (reedited) first chapter, hope you liked it. Next ones coming soon:

Chapter 2 Water Jutsu


	2. Water Justsu

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters or stuff made by Kishimoto Masashi, i only own the Naruto Kakumei characters (Mokusei, Doshi, Tasuke, Rin, Tsuga etc.)

**Water Jutsu**

A week passes by and all we've been doing is D-rank missions. Today ..(finally)..is a training day! Back at the training field I'm matching up against Shino.

Mokusei- Let's see what you've got.

Shino stayed silent. Begin battle!

Shino summons up his bugs and sends a cloud of them at me. I raise my hands up, the water from the nearby puddles raises with my hands and float around me in a sphere forming a thin barrier between me and Shino's bugs. Keeping one hand raised I flick the other out to the side toward a different puddle and create thin needles made of water. I direct the needles to pierce every insect Shino sends at me, then at him directly. This takes all of my concentration. There are _alot_ of bugs. Shino disappears into a cloud of bugs and now billions more little flying insects are buzzing around me in a thick cloud.

Mokusei- You suck!... hiding in your bugs... let's just clear this up shall we?

I thicken my barrier before releasing a titlewave of sharp needles in all directions. The bugs fall to the ground wet and dead. My attack reveals Shino standing a few meters away. I send most of the water from my protective shell to entrap him in a ball of water. Air escapes his mouth in angry bubbles.

Shino- I give up (he mouthed it cause he couldn't talk)

End Battle! (aw)

I dropped the bubble around him. Shino spits out some water. I gave him a peace sign and pats his head. He smacked my hand away. I supressed a whince.

Mokusei- Don't be mad at me. Tell you what, I'll help you look for new bugs to replace the ones I killed.

I smile at him thinking I made it all better

Shino- I'll do it myself...You wouldn't know what bugs to get anyway.

_oooohhh shot down_.

I make a sad face and sit down to watch Hinata and Kiba go at it.

Kiba wins and Kurenai-sensai makes us go through an obstacle corse. It started out okay. I dodged the traps, overcome the obsticles, and Kurenai-sensai's genjutsu but dispite my efferts I...I fell in a freaken pit! I don't even remember HOW I fell in here all I know is I'm here now and nones helping me out.

Mokusei- Um...guys! Hello! ...help...

_They left me here! Some team! They don't even know im missing! _

I look at the sides of the pit. Too slippery to climb or stick to with chakra. To deep to jump, not to mention the bars covering the top of the pit.

_I guess I could dig a tunnel to the surface...no that wont work. Tunnels are small...and dark...fragile...easy to collapse. Tunnels are defiantly out! Let's see? Any other ways to get out?...oh for the love of god! WHY didn't I think of this bloody earlier! _

I used the water from the damp soil surrounding me to shoot water up at the bars covering the pit. They only make slash marks on the metal, but at least it did some damage. I do the same thing over and over again until an opening forms.

_Now how to get out?...there's not enough water to lift me out. But maybe, just maybe..._

Molding the water into sharp spikes I grasp them tightly in my hands and stab the pit walls. Success! They stuck! Pulling myself up so I was level with the spikes, I pull one of them out and stick it in higher than the first. Then I do the same with the other. Slowly inching my way to the top of the pit.

Mokusei- a-al...most! There! Haha!

My hand grasps the edge of the pit. I hull myself over the edge and collapse finally above ground. A huge smile spreads on my face as I pant heavily.

?- hmmmm...not bad...

I shoot up and look towards who ever said that to see Kurenai-sensai and the rest of my team sitting in the grass looking at me as if I was some rat in an experiment. My eye twitches

Mokusei- YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T HELP ME OUT!

I was about to charge at them and kick their asses for being so cruel but Kurenai-sensai motioned me to sit. I sat in an angry huff and crossed my arms over my chest.

Kurenai- What just happened to you was a test that each of your teammates had to undergo as well. I had to see if you had the skills necessary to save yourself if none of your team was able to. You did very well for your fist time. Congratulations...you passed.

Then there was quiet, I sit there wide-eyed at the people in front of me. A test? That's all it was? though I must say the reasoning was very good I was still mad that they would do that to me. But then I thought.

_You know what? Whatever. Lives too short for grudges._

Mokusei- ...pffft! Hahahahahahahahaha!

I fell back laughing whole-heartedly. Oh what a day! I don't even know why im laughing but it feels good. Shortly Kiba Hinata and Akamaru join my laughter. Kurenai-sensai gave alittle chuckle, and from what I could see Shino smirked a bit. The laughter subsided. We were all dismissed and told that tomorrow we get a break.(yay) So I headed home and took a nice long shower. Mmmmm...shower. After getting cleaned and putting on comfy pj's I fell into bed.

_So comfy... welcome to my head sleep._

X3 heehee I killed his bugs now he's all wet. Next chapter; 

First Big Mission!


	3. First Big Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters or stuff made by Kishimoto Masashi, i only own the Naruto Kakumei characters (Mokusei, Doshi, Tasuke, Rin, Tsuga etc.)

**First Big Mission!**

Waking next day I felt off a bit. Like I was supposed to do something but forgot or something happened in the dream I was having that was unsettling. But I couldn't remember the dream and I don't think I forgot about anything. Slowly doing my morning routine I meet my parents down stairs for breakfast.

Mokusei's Mom- Morning honey! Oh? What's wrong you look worried about something?

I snap back to reality from my spaced out stare at the ceiling and turn to look at her. She looks tired too, there are dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and she looks more pale then usual.

Mokusei- I'm fine just sleepy. What about you? You don't look so good.

She waves it off and turns back to the stove.

Mokusei's Mom- Just a bit of a cold sweetie, nothing to worry about.

Mokusei started poking the egg in front of her, what am I forgetting? I watered the plants, it's no ones birthday, I have all my weapons...oh crap I gotta go. I shove the egg in my mouth and speed walk out the door and to the forest meeting place. I found only Hinata sitting there, Kurenai-sensai Kiba and Shino were nowhere to be found. I walk over and look at Hinata with a puzzled face.

Mokusei- Hey Hinata. Where is everyone?

Hinata- um..e-everyone is at the H-Hokage tower. I said I'd stay back to t-tell you.

Mokusei blinks and looks toward the Hokage tower. What could the Hokage want? A new mission?

Hinata- Mokusei? A-are you okay?

Mokusei- huh? Oh I'm fiiiinnneee! Hehe, nothin' in my noggin'!

I tap the side of my head. Hinata covers her mouth with her hands, I hear a muffled giggle. I smile. The sentence I said didn't make much sense but I'm glad I made her laugh.

Mokusei- so what does the Hokage want?

Hinata- I'm not s-sure...

Mokusei- Well standing here isn't gonna explain things. Let's go!

I grab Hinata's hand and start running toward the Hokage tower. We jump through the window and accidentally crash on top of his desk sending papers, and scrolls all over the place.

Mokusei- ooowwwiiiieeee!

Hinata- *cough* kwaa...

Hokage- so nice of you ladies to drop in.

I carefully get off the desk rubbing my sore arm and hip. Hinata gets off, holding her head. I look at her head and see a bump forming.

Mokusei- *cries* Hinata! I'm sorry!

I wrap my arms around her head (cause I'm taller) and hug her.

Hinata- I-I'm okay..

The Hokage clears his throat. We stand in line and look at him.

Hokage- Back to the topic at hand... Kurenai, I'm sending your squad out to the Land of Rivers. One of the smaller villages is in need of help and they sent for us to come to their aid. The village is called Hagoshoma. From what we've been told, each night 3 children disappear. No one has been able to find them and the village is willing to pay a great amount to find them and bring them back. You are to leave as soon as possible. That is all, good luck.

Kurenai-sensai- Yes sir

She said bowing. The rest of us bow as well and follow Kurenai-sensai out. Going our separate ways we head to our homes to pack. I get home and walk in only to be greeted to silence.

Mokusei- Mom? Dad? ...guess they went out.

I head up the stairs to my room and pull my black travel bag out of the closet and throw it on my bed. Going to my weapons case I pull out the necessities for a long trip, and pack a few articles of clothing. Going back over to my closet I pull out a white t-shirt, and a black half vest that I zip up to make it close to my person and not flapping around (mission safety pg.446 :P) fingerless, metal plated gloves and black metal plated sandals. And finally, black looseish, knee-length shorts. This is my mission outfit...adore it. Making sure my weapon pouches and cases are all refilled and set, I throw a few scrolls into my bag, I throw it over my shoulder and head to the kitchen. I take a pen and some yellow paper, scribble down a note and tape it to the fridge. Checking over my self one last time I leave.

_Note;_

_Hey mom, dad. The Hokage is sending me on a long mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise I'll come home safe and sound, so you can stop panicking now mom. Dad make sure mom goes to her checkups, my little baby sister or brother should be born any day now. I hope I get back to see it. If not tell them I love them and I'll see them soon. I love you both._

_Moku_

~Kohona Gates~

I'm sitting against the gates waiting with Kurenai-sensai and Shino. Hinata is walking up to us, and Kiba is nowhere in sight.

Hinata- I'm r-ready to go. W-where is Kiba?

Mokusei- He's taking his sweet old time...

Hinata- o-oh, well I'm sure he'll be here any minute.

But nooooooo! 10 minutes later, and he still hasn't shown up. Just as I'm about to lay down and take a nap, guess who waltz's around the corner?

Kurenai- sensai- alright, now that all of team 8 is here. Let's head out.

Kiba/ Mokusei/ Hinata- Hai

And thus our 1 ½ day hike begun. The dirt path that lead from the gates of the village was easy to travel on, having being used so many times. We all walked in silence for the first hour or so before Kiba decided to break it.

Kiba- Hey, can a dumb person be a smart-ass?

I start laughing. The rest of he team just kind of gape at him. I wipe a tear from my eye. I had no idea why that was so funny it just was.

Mokusei- I dunno, do vampires get AIDS?

This time Hinata let out a chuckle with Kiba, Kurenai –sensai looked forward again with a smile on her face. It seems we found an entertaining game to pass the time.

Kiba- when cheese gets it's picture taken what does it say?

Mokusei- If you take a picture of cheese, and it says something, seek psychiatric help! Hahahaha!

I'm sure everyone laughed at that one…..no wait Shino doesn't know _HOW_ to laugh. Oh well…_think, what's another one…?_

Kurenai-sensai- Does killing time damage eternity?

_That's funny.._

Kiba- hahaha. Where does your lap go when you stand up?

_Oh! I got one!_

Mokusei- Why are violets blue and not violet?

More laughing.

Hinata- I-If a tree falls out in t-the forest does the earth c-cry out in pain?...

There was silence….and then we had to stop walking cause we where laughing so hard. (except Shino cause he's a robot I think) I wrap an arm around Hinata still giggling.

Mokusei- I'm so proud of you! That is really funny you should say things like that more often.

Yes! I got a smile and blush! We start our hike again.

Mokusei- Okay I can't think of any more….What's the biggest lie you've ever told?

Kiba- The biggest lie?...I think it was when I told Naruto that boys can get pregnant.

Mokusei- wow that was mean.

Hinata- I o-once lied to my little sister when she asked why b-boys are different from girls…

Mokusei- What did you tell her?

Hinata- I-I told her that it's because they don't drink enough milk.

I chuckle

Kiba- oh jeeze..

Mokusei- One time when I was little I got into a fight with this girl at the academe and my mom asked why I had so many cuts, I told her its because I got jumped by rabid jellyfish.

Kiba- wow…just, wow.

He laughs, Hinata and Kurenai-sensai look at me funny. I shrug my shoulders. I speed up to walk beside Shino .

Mokusei- what about you Shino? What was your biggest lie?

Shino- …..when I said I wouldn't kill you…

_O_O….What did I ever do to him! Omg that was the meanest thing I think I've ever heard. _

Mokusei- that's a bit ass-hole-ish don't you think?

Shino- Not really…

_I hiss at him._

Mokusei- Of course _you_ wouldn't think that, being the stuck-up asshole you are.

Shino- I only seem like an asshole to you because you lack the maturity to not let what I say effect you…. and because you have the temper of a two year-old

_What!_

Mokusei- I do not you ass!

Shino smirks, and that just makes me more annoyed.

Shino- I rest my case.

Mokusei- Oh yeah! Well atleast I don't ha-

All of a sudden I feel myself being dragged away from Shino by the arm.

Kurenai-sensai- Give it a rest you two. You can fight on your days off. We need to focus now, we're starting into thick forest.

I give a _huff_ and focus on my surroundings now. We fall into formation. Shino is up front because he supposed to use his bugs to fan out in front o f the group to detect and traps or enemies before we walk too close. On his right is Kurenai-sensai to watch that side, and me on his left to watch the left side. Kiba is at the back with Akamaru to make sure no one sneaks up in us. Hinata is at the middle. She uses her Byakugan to see all angles around our cell incase anything got passes Shino's bugs and our sharp eyes or behind us. The forest was dark and quiet. Occasionally I'd hear birds or frogs. Time passes without much event. I must say I've been _trying _as hard as I could to stay focused on staying alert but I didn't stop myself when my mind began to wonder….

_I wonder if Mom went to her appointment? Maybe Dad noticed how sick she looked and took to see her doctor early. How does it feel to be pregnant?...oh my God I did not jut think that! But I did.. man I'd hate to get that morning sickness I always hear about. Mom got it after like…5 months? It makes sense. I mean especially after 5 months the baby will be pushing on Moms organs so it becomes hard to keep food down. Then over the next month and a half she got better. No... "used to it" not better. Why do we have to throw up anyway?, I mean its not like we're sick during a pregnancy so why? _

I snap out of my thoughts for a minute to look around at my teammates. Kay they're all still here and running. No ones talking.

_Why do we run so much? Why can't we ride horses or something. Horses are too loud. And we're __**ninjas**__ we need to be sneaky. Ha sneaky. Anyway, I can think about pregnancy some other time, I really should be watching out for traps and other ninja. Its getting kind of late_.

I Look over at Kurenai-sensei.

Mokusei- Sensei, how long until we make camp?

Kurenai-sensei- we'll keep going for one more hour, by then the sun will have set. We will have to find a secure place to camp seeing as we'll be at the border of the Fire nation.

I nod.

_We've been traveling all day and it passed by so quickly. Tomorrow we will have to travel atleast half the day before reaching Hayabusa village. _

We split into pairs and search for a suitable campsite. I pair up with Hinata. We look around the swampland and don't find much.

Mokusei- Hinata?

Hinata- hm? Y-yes?

Mokusei- I don't think there's anything here we can use. Should we find the others?

Hinata looks West where the sun had disappeared an hour ago.

Hinata- okay…

I offer my hand to her and pull her out of the ditch we walked into. I let go of her hand and put my hands behind my head. She looks at me. I look back at her and smile. Her cheeks turn a soft pink and she smiles back. We start towards the meeting spot. We get there. We wait 14 minutes. Kurenai- sensei shows up, Kiba and Shino shortly after.

Kurenai- What did everyone find?

Mokusei- Me and Hinata didn't find anything

Shino- There is an old shed north of here, possibly a trap. Over in the eastern swamps there is a hollowed out tree that fell over. It is suspended above the water and high enough to be a good look out post for enemy's. That would be our best location.

Kurenai- Alright. We'll camp there. Lead the way Shino.

Shino leads us a ways to a humid swamp canopy. The entire ground is flooded with reeds and brown murky water. The trees are covered in moss, dark green vines and… is that... goop? I don't know it looks like lot of seaweed fell into the water and got thrown all over the branches and roots. The tree roots stretch out in loops and twists before the ends disappear below the waters surface. I spot the knocked over tree Shino mentioned. The bottom of the tree sticks out from the water and reaches almost to the thick canopy. Then suddenly bends horizontally and cuts off. Like a giant came through here and axed off the top of the tree. From the end see it goes deep into the trunk. Like a tunnel or a pipe. Jumping on the branches and rocks we crawl into the medium size opening. Its dark and damp. I venture in further and find the edge that leads to the steep drop to the watery swamp floor. I pull out a seal from my bag and stick it to the bark. I scratch it and it starts glowing, filling the hollow tree with an eerie purple light. I shuffle back over to my team and cautiously sit down. The others are all taking out light blankets and getting ready to sleep. Shino is above us probably sitting on the tree keeping a look out.

Kurenai-sensai - Tomorrow we will leave at daybreak. It should only take us half the day to reach Hagoshoma. I will relieve Shino from watch at 2:30. Get some sleep.

Mokusei- hai…

I whisper. I lean against the rounded bark and my shoulder touches something slimy. I look over and see a slug crawling up the bark. Um ..ew. I flick it away and lean against my back backpack instead. Akamaru is sleeping in Kiba's jacket as he sleeps with one leg hanging out of the opening. Hinata is also sleeping on her backpack, though hers is not as big as mine, and Kurenai-sensai is (unbelievably) leaning against the wet bark in front of me with a slug crawling over her boot. My eyebrows nit together showing my displeasure of our chosen camp spot.

_I bet you that I'm going to wake up tomorrow with slugs all over me_…. _There better be showers at this damn village_.._ the bark smells. Like burnt hair and fungus. I hate friggin swamps. I hope Shino gets eaten by a snake…or maybe he'll fall off the tree and into the swamp water. The seals not bright enough_…._I can barely see Kurenai-sensai's face. I'll have to fix that when I get back. I'm sure Dad has more reactant I could use. Aw, my butts wet now _..._ damn tree, damn swamp, damn mission…what's a good neutral colour?_..._ yellow…_.

I shift my legs as I continue to think bizarre and meaningless thoughts. Slowly slipping into a restless sleep.

As planned we got up pretty early that morning. Kurenai-sensai got us all up just before the sun started to rise. For a good 4 hours we hiked across swamps and wetlands. But now its just ridicules… the trees are far apart making it hard to jump from root to root and the water's a hell of a lot deeper. Deep enough to hide an elephant.

Kurenai- we'll be in the village very soon. Be on your guard

Mokusei- Sensai, did you teach Hinata, Kiba and Shino how to walk across the surface of water?

Kurenai-sensai stops and looks at me. Then she looks across the water.

Kurenai- It's too dangerous to walk on the surface. By being close to the trees it prevents any of the big predators from getting to us easily.

She turns back to face me again.

Kurenai- Although a different means of travel would be nice….

_Maybe I can make a bridge from the swamp water. But that would be a lot of chakra.. chakra to hold the water's shape and to walk across it without falling through. Man… why a swamp. I wonder what kind of 'big predators Kurenai-sensai's talking about? anacondas live in swamps maybe that's it. _

Mokusei- Kurenai-sensai how far are we from the village?

Kurenai- Hagoshoma is around here somewhere. I've never been in this country before so I don't know how to get to the village or what to expect from the villag—

Kurenai-sensai was interrupted by a huge wave of water swallowing her up, taking her under the murky waves.

Moku/Kiba- Sensai?

I leap over to where she was previously standing. Kiba and Hinata jump closer as well to investigate. A little ways away Kurenai's head surfaces and quickly she shouts at us.

Kurenai-sensai- The enemy is under the water! It's!—

Once again she was interrupted as she was dragged back under by a huge mass. I see another huge mass shift to my left. I turn towards it and thrust my hands out towards it. Using the water it's hidden in, I move the water away to reveal what is attacking us. What I see leaves me temporarily stunned.

A crocodile… so big it could probably swallow me whole.

_How the hell did I not see this?_

I see its tail swing to the right and its mouth open.

_It's preparing to jump…..oh shit!_

Mokusei- Crocodiles! Their giant crocodiles!

I say as I jump up to the high branches of the tree and out of the way of the crocodiles mouth as it propels forward out of the waterless hole I made. It crashes under the water and disappears from sight once again. I turn to my team mates. Shino and Hinata are close by dodging waves of water and the jaws of a third crocodile. Kiba and Akamaru are busy searching for Kurenai-sensai. When I jumped to avoid that one crocodile my concentration on the hole was lost so now my crocodile can swim freely around the tree I'm hiding in. I step out further on the branch preparing to leap into another tree but the crocodile jumps straight up with it's mouth wide open, ready to crush me with it's raw jaw power. Startled I dodge the attack but fall into the water. Before hitting the water I pull my goggles over my eyes. I open my eyes underwater and I look around and see broken branches, muck, and plants but no crocodile and no Kurenai-sensai.

_Where? It's not safe down here… swim. _

Random thoughts of alarm and planning go through my head. I start to swim to the surface but something heavy falls from above me pushing me down until I hit the riverbed, trapped under the massive weight. My right arm is pinned with my lower body. I try and push the thing off with my left hand but I'm too weak. I crane my neck to try and see what's on top of me and discover that the big heavy thing keeping me at the bottom of the swamp is the belly of the crocodile that attacked me.

_Oh great, now I'm going to die. Drowned in my own element…. how embarrassing. Wait! wasn't that Kurenai-sensai? _

I saw her swimming by with what looked like another ninja. The two of them swim up to the surface and stand on the water. I no longer hear the _swish_ of movement from the giant crocodiles attacking my team mates.

_Maybe that was a ninja from Hagoshoma. How did he stop the crocodiles? More importantly….Why isn't this one getting off me! It's probably too fat to even notice it's killing me!_

A glob of air escapes my mouth. All this moving is depleting my air supply.

_Okay, gotta think. Water all around me…fatty pinning my other arm… fatty can float. . . . .fatty can float! Haha I got it!_

I use my free hand to direct the water. I take as much water as I can handle and gather it under the crocodile right where I am. Very slowly the crocodile's belly starts to rise. Using the water to push the weight off I quickly swim away once my body is free. Unfortunately this force alerted the crocodile who is now looking right at me with its yellow eyes. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

_To the surface!_

I swim as fast as I know how and shoot out of the water and smack into a tree.

_Ow_

Like a squirrel I cling to it so I don't fall back in the water. I take in deep lungful of air and look around, paranoid, for the crocodile.

?-Mokusei! It's safe now! It was just a misunderstanding! Are you alright?

I hear someone shout.

Mokusei- A MISUNDERSTANDING! I almost drowned because of a misunderstanding!

I holler angrily in the direction of the voice. Pretty soon Kiba, Kurenai-sensai, and Hinata appear close by. A shadow overcasts me and I look up. Shino is there, he grabs my arm and swings me over to my team.

Kurenai-sensai- These crocodiles protect Hagoshoma. Luckily while fighting, I came across a villager. He called the crocodiles off when I explained we were ninjas from the hidden leaf. He said the crocodiles thought we were enemies. He also said he would escort us to the village.

I push my goggles up and glare at Kurenai-sensai. Shino lands beside me. The villager Kurenai-sensai was referring to is standing on a boat to my left.

_He was the same man I saw swimming with Kurenai-sensai in the water. So it wasn't a ninja… _

I grab my sleeve and wring out the extra water. I do the same thing to my pants and shirt before shaking off the rest of the droplets on my hair and cloths. Shino walks by.

Shino- I always knew you were a dog…

*eye twitch* _a dog!_

Mokusei- You wanna start something you insect!

I start making hand signs.

Hinata- u-um Mokusei? The m-man said we should h-hurry.

I look at her

Mokusei- *sigh* alright

I walk onto the boat with my other team mates. After Kiba helps Hinata get on the boat the villager, who's name I learn to be Toga, steers the boat off towards Hagoshoma. Steering away from logs and rocks, we drift through a light fog. Hagoshoma was not at all what I thought it would look like. All the buildings where made out of wood and lined with steel. The houses and shops where very simple, the only exception was a big building in the middle made entirely out of steel and seemed to be connected somehow to all the other buildings.

_That must be where the village head is_

Lots of plant life grew all over the town. There where atleast a dozen trees that actually grew from the water and up through buildings and the main platform. The branches of the trees grew over roofs and pipes. The town seemed to have adjusted the architecture so that the trees could continue to grow over the buildings without causing damage. A huge, thick platform, supported by many thick stilts, elevated the entire town up and away from the surface of the water. I could only think of one reason as to why the village was so high up from the water; the rainy season and flash floods. From what I could see the village didn't have a huge population. There were some citizens out on the streets, busy with their day-to-day lives and some out on boats similar to the one I was on, fishing or bringing shipments in. But the thing that surprised me the most was what covered the entire town. A huge wooden umbrella-like cover hung above the town sheltering it from the elements. The giant umbrella had trapdoors all along it to let in what minimal sunlight the rain country got. The exposed side of the giant umbrella was almost entirely green from the vines and plant life that grew over and along it. I was just in aw at the sheer magnitude of it.

_That thing is HUGE! But I guess also really smart. Perfect shelter from the rain. _

Toga- Welcome to Hagoshoma everyone. I'm going to ask that everyone hold on to the sides of the boat we're going to be lifted to the platform dock soon.

Everyone grabbed hold of the sides and waited.

_How the hell are we going to get all the way up there? It's like…..five stories up!_

The boat came to a halt and we braced ourselves for anything…anything except what happened next. A sort of four point clamp lowered from one of the metal gates on the platform and locked onto grooves along the side of the boat. (thankfully in places where our hands weren't) and became immobile. I almost let go of the side when Toga said with a little _too much_ enthusiasm.

Toga- get ready!

No sooner than after he said that the cable on the clamp jerked and rapidly began lifting the boat clear out of the water and up to the platform. It was like a bad carnival ride where it slowly brings you to the top then lets you free-fall, only this was in the reverse order. We were free falling _up_. A little '_meep_' escapes my mouth as I hang on for dear life. Hinata, who is in front of me openly lets out a shout of surprise. Her knuckles turn white from gripping the sides so hard. I can sympathize. Akamaru barks behind me and Toga, who unbelievably is still standing, shouts out a 'yeah!'.

_I want off! I want off!_

The speedy assent snaps to a halt suddenly. My bum comes 5 inches off the bottom of the boat and gravity smacks it back down hard. I hear by back crack as it curves forwards from the impact. The pain is not over however because Hinata had moved back when she became air born and her butt didn't land on the hard floor of the boat but my crisscrossed ankles instead.

Mokusei- Oucha!

_That's gonna bruise later._

Cracking my eyes open a little bit I look around at my teammates. Kiba is rubbing his neck while he and Akamaru growl at the boat driver. Kurenai-sensei is also glaring at Toga. Shino who is closest to Toga looks to be debating whether or not to strangle the man. I look back to Hinata in front of me. She is whimpering slightly but seems to be okay. She looks at me still kind of pale from the "ride". I give her a pained smile.

Mokusei- Hey do you think you can move your bum please? There is pain…..

Hinata looks at where she is sitting and quickly scampers away from me.

Hinata- Oh! I'm s-sorry! Please f-forgive me Mokusei

Now with the weight off my abused ankles I sigh in relief.

Mokusei- Ah no worries Hina. After all it's not _your_ fault we all went for a ride on the Hagoshoma village whiplash machine.

I say as I turn to leer at Toga. Toga clears his throat and steps off the boat onto the dock. Begrudgingly we all follow. He raises his arm to point at the big steel building at the center of the village.

Toga- You'll find Kawamura-sama in that building.

_I'm assuming Kawamura-sama is the village leader._

Toga- I'm sure you'll be able to get there on your own and er…sorry about the whole…crocodile attack and lift up thing.

The team just gave him a "look".

Toga- Alright so it was nice meeting you but now I have to get back to my job before I get fired. Good luck!

He got back on the boat. We follow Kurenai-sensei's lead as she navigates her way to the main building. The villagers look at us with curiosity as we pass by. I smiled at them and waved at a few of the young ones. Akamaru sat on Kiba's head and sniffed at all the different smells of Hagoshoma. The only thing I could smell was sweat, any food on display was we walked by, not-so fresh water, and the subtle (sp?) bad smell you typically would expect from a swamp. There wasn't much mist up here in the village and I could now see a lot more houses and shopping buildings. Nothing like a weapons shop or a convenience store but there was a restaurant that sold fried fish and veggies, a small clothing store that had quality-made cloths and a lot of stands that sold a variety of things from necklaces to ore. The villages also was not flat like I thought it was. It had stairs leading to upper parts of the town were small houses and benches were located.

_I suppose for someone who grew up here this is a nice place but I couldn't bring myself to live here for very long. It's too humid and that smell is going to get to me eventually. Plus you can see the sunrise or set here. It's so foggy. I wonder if anyone's ever fallen off the village? Probably. I'm pretty sure a kid or two got too brave and slipped. They probably got really hurt too. That's a long way down. _

Kiba- Kurenai-sensei? Do you think this _Kawamura_ guy will want us to start our search right away?

Kurenai-sensei- I'm not sure but it would be the professional thing to do if we start right away. Let's not forget the problem here. _Children_ are missing. It's imperative that we find them as soon as possible.

We continue to walk. We soon arrive at the steel building. A villager with a serious expression motions for us to follow him. The guy leads us to the headman's office. It was very neat and it made me think of a hotel for some reason. The headman was a short fat man with a long orange beard. He reminded me of Santa Clause. The four of us lined up and bowed. The Headman got right down to business.

Headman- Welcome. I am Kawamura, the village headman. I'm sure you are informed about the situation. There is a room down the hall that you may use at your disposal. In that room you'll find a folder containing all information regarding this issue. It should answer any questions you have. I request that you make haste with this mission and that you do not disrupt the townsfolk during your stay here. I am depending on the success of this mission. We're all counting on you.

_Well you don't have to cherry-coat it. Jeeze! What an ass. _

I stared passively at the man regardless.

Kurenai- Rest assured Kawamura-sama. We will not let you down.

We were dismissed and followed Kurenai-sensai out. The room we were allowed to use was as simple and organized as Kawamura-sama's office. It had two fold-up futons and a square table in the middle. On the table was the folder the headman told us about. In the corner of the room there was a dresser with two large drawers. When I opened them I discovered breathing masks, arm weapons with grappling-hook-like attachments, and towels. The towels were for the small bathroom (obviously) that was behind the door in the opposite corner to the dresser. Very simple; small shower, small sink, and a toilet.

Kurenai-sensai- We will begin this mission by dividing the surrounding area into three sections and assigning pairs to search each section. Shino, you take Hinata and search the North-East. Kiba and Akamaru, you search the North-West and Mokusei, you and I will search the area to the South. Take these radio-collars and turn them to the third frequency.

Kurenai-sensai passed each of us our walkys. I clipped my on and turned it to number 3 (but I left it off.)

_I hope it's water-proof._

Kurenai-sensai- Meet back here before sunset. If you find the children or anything important buzz the rest of the team.

Kiba- Kurenai-sensai do you really think whoever took the kids will be close by? I mean wouldn't it be safer to bring them as far away from the village as you could?

Kurenai-sensai- Your right. It would be easier to take the children farther away. But it would be a waste of time to search further from the village with no clue as to what direction the captures went. By searching around the swamp near the village, we may be able to pick up on their trail or atleast a clue of some sort.

Mokusei- Makes sense.

Kiba- With all this water it's going to be hard to follow any sent trails. Sorry guys but my nose isn't going to be much help this time.

Shino- We will just have to rely on our tracking skills. As ninja we should be strong in this area no matter the situation.

Kurenai-sensai nodded and stood up.

Kurenai-sensai- Yes. Shinobi are often called on tracking missions, this will be a good test to see if all that training had any effect. Alright, no more sitting here talking. Let's head out and start searching.

Hinata/Moku/Kiba- Hai.

We nodded and stood as well.

Outside the our room I could hear crickets chirping and the sound of moving water. It was dark out now and the five of us were tired and sweating. The humitity in Hagoshoma was rediculous! The whole time I was out with Kurenai-sensai I had sweat pouring down my face and arms. And the worst part is that you _stayed_ wet. Getting dry was almost impossibe. Having fell into the swamp before we got here, I was the most frustrated with it.

Kurenai-sensai- We searched all over and couldn't find a thing.

Shino- My insects couldn't pick up any chakra trails leading away from the village.

Hinata- and I d-didn't see anything with my Byakugan.

Kiba- Me and Akamaru couldn't find anything either. It's like whoever took the children dissapeared or something.

Hinata- What do we do now?

Kurenai-sensai- I'm not sure.

She sighed.

Kurenai-sensai- There's not much we can do right now. The sun's gone down and we don't know the area well enough to travel at night. As well, I can see everyone is tired. I think that we should get some sleep and try to come up with a plan tommorow.

_"Tired"? that's an understament. Man I'm beat. Sleep sounds just magical right now. _

Mokusei- Sensai's right. Let's decide what to do in the morning.

Hinata- O-okay.

Mokusei- I can sleep on the floor, i don't really care. Hinata why don't you take one of the futons?

Hinata blushed

Hinata- But! um..won't you be uncomfortable? I could-

I smile and grab her playfully in a headlock. She makes a cute whiny noise.

Mokusei- Stop worrying about me! Get to bed Chibi.

I let go of her and point her in the direction of one of the futons. She looks back at me and blinks uncertainly. Her face is so red. I wave my hand toward the bed again and grab my backback. As I settle against it Kiba says...

Kiba- Bed's mine!

Kiba declaires as he jumps into the other futon. I roll my eyes. Shino gets settled in a corner, and Kurenai slumps over the table with her head resting on her crossed arms.

?- He's gone! He's gone! They took him!

A female's voice.

?- Those ninja were supposed to stop this from happening!

A man's voice.

?- Mae!

There were alot of people outside. All of them shouting and causing a commotion. I rub my eyes and sit up. I'm alone in our borrowed room. Confused as to _why_ I'm alone, I focus on what the crowd is saying.

?- We need to do something!

?- We can't just sit here any longer! Almost all the children are gone. There's only a handfull of them left.

?- He's right we have to do something!

?- Now now! As we speek, Kawamura-sama and the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf village are discussing plans of counter attack. Please, go back to your homes and buisnesses. Protesting here isn't going to help anyone.

?- We can't just sit around and do nothing!

?- You expect us to just go on as if nothings happening!

?- That's right!

The voices dissolved into a mass of noise that I couldn't understand.

Mokusei- Wow they sound angry..

I whispered.

_Where did everybody go? _

I stood up, reached into my backpack and fished out a (dry) change of clothes. I stepped into the bathroom to change in case anyone walked in. After that I headed back to the Headman's office to find my team mates. The office had changed from the last time I'd been in here: Now there was a table in front of the desk and my teammates were sitting there with the headman, Mc Douchebag. Behind him on either side were two tough-looking village men. Everyone looked at me when I walked in.

_Well that's embarrassing..._

Kawamura- Glad to see Kohona's ninjas are living _down_ their reputation as professional and deticated employees.

He glared at me. I stood there shocked silent. The atmosphere grew very tense suddenly.

Kawamura- You must be the laziest ninja in your village. Sleeping in like that. While _you_ were sleeping, your team and I have come up with a plan of action.

I huffed and glared back at the far from jolly santa look-a-like.

Kurenai-sensai- Mokusei. I'm glad your here. Come sit.

I walked to the empty chair and settled down, making sure to leer in Kawamura's direction. I breath in and out so I can focus better instead of being all pissed at the headman.

Mokusei- So what's the plan?

Kiba smirked.

Kurenai-sensai- Instead of searching blindly for the children or the kidnapper, we've decided the best way to find them, is to make them to us. In order to catch this guy...we'll use bait.

See the next page for The First Big Mission Part 2 ~


End file.
